The present invention relates generally to inflatable attractions and advertising displays, and more particularly to safety methods and systems for continuous air-fed inflatable devices.
Inflatable carnival attractions have grown increasingly popular in recent years for several reasons including their portability, ease of operation and fanciful shapes, colors and sizes that appeal to young children. These attractions are typically designed to inflate and provide crawl spaces, slides or trampoline jumping surfaces. Such attractions are often found at picnics, fairs, birthday parties, carnivals and other gatherings where children are present.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated one example embodiment of an inflatable carnival attraction 100 inflated using a blower device 110. As illustrated, the example carnival attraction includes a stairway 112, a first portion that forms a slide 115 for children and a second portion that forms a trampoline-like jumping surface 120 for children to jump up and down on. Such attractions are typically formed of vinyl or nylon material. Blower device 110 is adapted to inflate the carnival attraction and is coupled to an inlet conduit 125 of the attraction. Typically a strap 127 is used to couple the port of conduit 125 to the blower outlet. Pressurized air from the blower device continuously passes through conduit 125 and into the attraction, keeping it inflated at a level safe for use.
Unfortunately, like all such attractions, injuries will occur if they are used or operated improperly. Moreover, such attractions are largely unregulated in many states, increasing the possibility that untrained personnel are in a position to operate them.
In addition, the inflatable carnival attraction industry is highly fragmented due to rapid growth and low barriers to entry. There are many manufacturers of the devices and even more owner-operators. As such, the industry lacks the coherency and safety standards organizations and discipline that is found in more mature and concentrated industries. Accordingly, improvements in safety features in this industry have, from one point of view, been modest.